Helsa Week Day 7: I promise
by SgtRL-3
Summary: Work for Tumblr Helsa week 2019 Day 7: Westergaard Family. This article is still based on the background of the Krokusene. Summary: Queen Elsa is finally going to have her fourth child, and this is focused on what happened during and after her labor on her husband and daughters.


_**This is my Helsa Week 2019 work for Day 7: Westergaard family. Still the same, based on my AH works' concept.**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

"This day is finally here." This is the idea that when the Queen lying on the bed feels a pain in her lower body. But she has learned how to deal with it.

"Sissi?" She turned her head to eldest daughter with the same light blond hair.

"Well? I understand, Mom, I will call the doctor right away." Before leaving, the princess opened the glass window of the bedroom to the maximum to ensure adequate ventilation. Then she ran away and left the room.

"It's a pleasure to communicate with smart kids." the Queen thought quietly. Since she was still not so painful, she stood up and picked up the sheets and pillows on the bed and threw them into the corner of the room. Within a few minutes, the princess returned to the bedroom with a few doctors who were on standby at the palace: they brought disinfectant boric acid solution, steam-sterilized surgical tools, forceps and sheets, and distilled water for wounds. And one more new thing: Ether used for anesthesia.

At this time, the Queen could still stand normally. She said to her daughter in a commanding voice: "Sissi, go out now, wait for me with your father outside the door." The five-year-old princess walked out of the room, closed the door. After the daughter left, the Queen couldn't help but recollected: When she first "bought the ticket after getting on the bus" with him, he asked her, 'What if you really become pregnant?', she naughtily answered, 'Pregnant? I will give birth. I already want to be a mom." However, who knows that it is so painful to have a child! When the amniotic fluid was not broken, she began to hurt and sweat. The brow was wrinkled, and she didn't want to talk. The spirit was completely dissipated. Later, when the amniotic fluid is broken, it is even more terrible. It hurts too much. Nothing can be thought of: It only hurts, can't talk to people normally, can't think about anything. The only thought is "Hell, Elsa, when can you give birth to your child!"

Fortunately, after being tortured for ten hours, she finally gave birth to Sigrid. And when the twins of Helena and Ingrid were born two years later, it was obviously not the first time so painful, and the speed was faster. At this time outside the door, the Prince Consort also took the two younger sisters of Sigrid and they met. "Dad?" she snorted softly. "What do you want to say, Sissi?"

"Mom is going to have a baby, don't you go in with her?" Hans sighed and shook his head. "No, don't forget the two times before I want to go in, the doctors don't let me in?" She was silent, and she did not know what to say to comfort her father. He stood up, and he sat with his daughters in the dressing room next to the Queen's bedroom, waiting silently.

"Why is she suffering this kind of suffering every time...and more than once." He thought silently, but he couldn't do anything. But is this his fault? Every time they were intimate in the palace bedroom, in the forest of the suburbs, on the yacht, he asked her if she wanted to do safety measures. She said no, saying that it would be better to experience the feeling of his skin. The final result? If they were lucky to retreat early or the time has not yet arrived, of course, they both happy, but if the weather is good and the people are on status, the end is that she talk to him with a swollen belly. Therefore, this is a responsibility on both sides.

Anyway, there is nothing to do. The prince is half lying on the sofa and thinking: "What is the name for this child? If it is a prince, what about call him Olav? Olav Karl Edmund Nils? This is okay, first: write it down." He went to the desk and found a piece of paper and a pencil to record the name. Then he put down the pen and sat back next to the eldest daughter. "Hey, if you have a younger sister this time, what is your opinion to call her?"

"Let me think... how about Kristine?" She squeezed a smile. "Let's wait for mother get through it then say this, Dad."

"Well, my little princess, if you don't mind, I will sleep for a while... wake me up if something happens." After he finished, Hans closing his eyes, slowly fell asleep. Don't know how long it took, he had a dream, dreaming that someone was holding his ear, and he opened his eyes involuntarily.

"Wake up! How long have you been asleep!" The familiar scold completely dispelled his sleepiness. "Hell, Elsa! How did she come here!" This is the only thought in his blank brain. He turned his head and saw his wife wearing a white dress without a button, and holding the baby with her right hand on breastfeeding. The child is small and very cute. It is faintly visible that the color of the hair is the same as that of its mother, and it also has a pair of blue eyes. Although a small face is crumpled, it is very rosy, looks particularly healthy.

The prince thought about how to organize the words and asked: "So... have we got another daughter? Or did we finally have a son?" "Another daughter is added." The Queen smiled and answered her husband. "I heard Sigrid say that she suggested giving this child name Kristine?" He nodded. "Well, let's call her Kristine. Just sort the letters in order."

"Well, I should ask her about the question." He thought so, and he took the courage to open his mouth: "Your childbirth this time... hurt? Is it still very painful? Or a little better?"

She listened but stopped: Perhaps she never thought he would ask this question. After a few seconds, she reacted: "Don't you think it is rude to ask a woman about this kind of problem... Forget it, I will tell you: this time it really doesn't hurt. The contractions and opening vagina took a long time and pain. In the final stage, I squeezed her out with just one push."

The Queen paused and then put on a serious expression: "Say first to you: I don't want more children - no matter how you ask for me, I don't change my mind."

"Do you really think I want a lot of kids." He frowned.

"I don't care what you think, at least I don't want it anymore. Anyway, Arendelle doesn't have anything like Salic Law. The throne can directly let Sigrid inherit it." She turned her head and looked at the princesses behind her: "All three of you are there, listen well: I want your father to promise one thing, and I have to promise one thing. You must testify at that time in the future."

Blonde and blue-eyed Helena raised her head: "Mom, you want father to promise not to have more children in the future, so what do you want to promise?"

The Queen raised her head with a proud expression: "Let all four of you go to college, yes, all go to college. My regret can not appear in your life."

"I promise." He took the word and reached out. After that, the two big hands were stacked with three small hands and a small little hand. Probably this is the so-called "_Sind des Glückes Unterpfand_".


End file.
